


Now I Know

by thegirlinthepigtails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Bokuaka - Freeform, Slight OOC, Suicide Attempt, im bad with tags, minor daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthepigtails/pseuds/thegirlinthepigtails
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou doesn't knowor Kenma goes missing for days and Kuroo is going crazy





	1. Missing Kenma

He doesn’t know.

That's what he keeps telling every single person who asks him, even the police. Kenma has been missing for over 48 hours now. No one knows where he is. Not even Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

* * *

 

“Bro you need to sleep. You honestly look like shit.” Bokuto met up with Kuroo in a fast food chain near the university they both go to. Bokuto is Kuroo’s closest friend next to Kenma which justifies his presence. Kuroo just made a face, but it looked more like he was wincing.

“I’m not resting until I find Kenma.” Kuroo thought back to when he last saw Kenma and that was three days ago. He can’t count how many times the police asked him about Kenma. It was understood since he was the last person Kenma was seen with and they live in the same apartment.

“It’s just frustrating,” he wiped his face, “I’m his best friend. He’s supposed to tell me stuff.” It wasn’t like Kenma to just go missing especially if he left his PSP behind. This fact alone makes Kuroo think that there’s something seriously wrong and that he needed to find Kenma.

“I’m scared that something bad might happen to him. He’s Kenma, he’s too soft to fight anyone.” Kuroo crushed the can of coke in his hand, its contents were empty so nothing spilled.

Kuroo went home after meeting up with Bokuto. He just needed to talk to someone, someone who won’t keep asking him where Kenma is because Kuroo himself doesn’t know. It was frustrating enough not knowing where his best friend was, he didn't need the extra stress.

 

* * *

 

The first night Kenma didn’t come home alarmed Kuroo but he just thought his best friend was sleeping over at Hinata’s. He thought wrong because he saw Hinata at uni the next day but the orange haired said that he hasn’t seen Kenma yesterday.

Kuroo was starting to get anxious and his mind was filled with questions. It didn’t help that Kenma didn’t come home again that night which made Kuroo call Kenma’s mom the morning after, silently hoping she knew something.

There was no luck in calling Mrs. Kozume because she also had no idea where her son was and asked Kuroo if everything was alright. That was the first ‘I don’t know’ out of many that Kuroo has said for the next 24 hours.

Kuroo didn’t want to worry Mrs. Kozume so he didn’t tell her about his plans to go to the police. He was asked a bunch of questions like:

“What was Kozume-san wearing when you last saw him?”,

“Did you guys have a fight?”,

“When was the last time you’ve seen him?”.

Those questions were easy to answer but the following ones weren't. Questions of which they asked if Kenma had a fight with anyone or was he in a relationship or where would he most likely be. Kuroo answered those with "I don't know."

That was when he called Bokuto to meet up with him.

 

* * *

  

It killed Kuroo to not see his best friend for this long. The last time they were apart was when Kuroo graduated from high school, leaving Kenma for a year. Sure there were times when he wasn’t in the same school as Kenma but this was different. College was more demanding than high school. Kuroo can barely keep up with his studies and volleyball practice that he hasn’t seen much of Kenma then.

Kuroo felt like there was a tiny hole in his heart because of Kenma’s absence. Their apartment was silent, Kuroo hated how quiet their unit is. The PS4 controls were at the top of the coffee table where he and Kenma left them last. Kenma’s PSP and 3DS were in his room.

This was driving Kuroo insane, it wasn’t like Kenma to go AWOL on him. It hurt and angered him because he can’t do anything but wait for the younger to come home.

Yaku called him that afternoon and asked if Kuroo wanted him to come over. Kuroo kindly rejected him, saying that he needed time alone and that he’ll be okay. He was not okay, Kuroo was a crying mess.

A crying mess on the floor of their living room.

A crying mess because he doesn’t know where to find Kenma.

A crying mess because he feels completely alone.

A crying mess because the apartment was ‘too fucking quiet’ that he turned on the tv so there was background noise.

A crying mess because he’s never felt pain this hard before.

It was getting hard for him to breathe. His tears blurred his eyes, he couldn’t see properly anymore. His nose was clogged with snot and he feels cold. Kuroo was starting to shake and his consciousness is starting to slip away. ‘Oh god, is this what a panic attack is like?’

Suddenly, hands were holding his own, pulling them away from his chest where he was clutching his shirt. Kuroo’s first thought was Kenma but it can’t be him since the other person’s hand was larger and more calloused than Kenma’s.

“-roo” he can vaguely hear what the other person was saying. He feels like his senses were dulled and his body was shutting down.

He can feel himself being carried, to where? He doesn’t know. It seems like he doesn’t know anything for the past few days. He felt something soft touch his back, it was probably his bed.

He can feel someone stroking his hair and he could hear a voice. He can hear someone talking but can barely make out the words.

“Kuroo” the voice sounded familiar but he wasn’t sure who.

“Kuroo you’re going to be okay,” another voice spoke. How many people were there? He doesn’t know.

He can feel them touching him. He can feel a softer hand rub circles around his arm and another hold his hand.

“Kuroo I don’t know if you can hear me but you’re shaking and we need you to calm down.” Was that Akaashi? He wasn’t sure but it sounded like him.

“Kuroo I need you to breathe for me okay? Inhale,” Kuroo tried to inhale even if his nose was clogged.

“Good. Now exhale,” Kuroo did what he was told. Breathing in and out while listening to the comforting voice – which after a few deep breaths he confirmed was Akaashi’s. His shaking had stopped and so had his tears. His head hurt like someone just hit him with a bat.

A few more breaths and Kuroo was starting to relax. His consciousness was back to normal and he was now sitting up on his bed with his back resting against the headboard.

Bokuto handed him a glass of water which he greedily drank. He was so thirsty that he asked for another glass. “Bro, what happened?” Bokuto’s voice was calm but worry was obvious in his features.

“I-I came home. The place was too empty, too silent without Kenma. Then I started having these thoughts and I couldn’t stop them.” Kuroo looked like he was about to cry again so Akaashi took hold of his hand and gave him a small smile.

The trio went out of Kuroo’s room and into the kitchen. There were three boxes of pizza and upon the sight, Kuroo’s stomach started to grumble. The sound earned a laugh from his visitors.

Kuroo knew that Bokuto used the key he gave him months ago to enter the apartment. They weren’t quiet but they weren’t rowdy either. Which is a weird sight since Bokuto was a loud fellow.

A phone ringing broke the peaceful silence and made the three look at each other before rushing to get each of their phones. The phone ringing was Kuroo’s and it was the police. His heart skipped a beat before answering, hands slightly shaking.

“Kuroo-san?”

“Speaking.” Kuroo was now holding his breath and his friends were looking at him with worry. If this was a normal situation Kuroo would’ve teased them for their intertwined hands but the situation screams of seriousness.

“We found Kozume-san.” Kuroo dropped his phone and his mind went blank. Luckily Akaashi managed to pick up the phone and he spoke to the police instead.

Kenma was in a hospital.

The hospital Kenma was in was more or less an hour away. The train was going to arrive in fifteen minutes and Kuroo didn’t want to waste time so he called Daichi.

Thank god Daichi’s car was big enough to fit them. He was with Suga, no surprise there. Suga moved from the front seat to the back with Akaashi and Kuroo. Bokuto was in the front seat next to Daichi.

The seating arrangement happened because Kuroo needed people to calm him down. Akaashi and Suga were the best candidates for that.

Kuroo can barely keep his cool. His feet were tapping the floor and he was fidgety. Suga would’ve scolded him but he knew the raven haired needed to release his stress. The sky was dark by the time they arrived.

The second Daichi turned off the car’s engine everyone was going out and rushing towards the reception area. The nurse was a bit taken aback because Kuroo looked like a mess from crying, Suga was in his pajamas and Akaashi and Bokuto were holding hands.

“We’re looking for Kozume Kenma.” Kuroo breathed out.

“Are you immediate family, sir?”

“No. I’m his best friend. I need to see him.”

The nurse gave him a sad look, “I’m sorry, sir. Only immediate family can go see him.”

Kuroo slammed his fists on the desk but before he could speak Suga placed his hand on his shoulders. Kuroo looked at the gray haired beauty.

“Excuse me, Miss. But I don’t think you get the situation here. My friends and I traveled from far to see one of our own, who by the way has been missing for three or four days. Now, if you don’t want to see hell you better tell us where Kenma is or we will be forced to do this the hard way.” Suga ended what he said with a sweet smile and Daichi backed a few steps away from his boyfriend.

The nurse’s eyes visibly widened before checking her computer again and saying where Kenma was. “Wasn’t so hard right? Thank you.” Suga smiled again, this time it was less scary.

Kuroo ran as fast as he could to see Kenma while his friends were just fast walking. He needed to see his best friend. He was like a fish out of water and Kenma was his water. He was what he needed to stay alive.

Kuroo stopped in his tracks because the only thing that separated him from his water was a door. He can hear the footsteps of his friends nearing him.

Can he do this? What if Kenma didn’t want to see him? What if Kenma didn’t remember who he was? What if-

“Oi stop being a pussy.” Bokuto slapped his friend in the back. Kuroo turned around to see his friends giving him encouraging smiles. He smiled at them, turned back around, took a deep breath and entered the room.

Kuroo felt like all the oxygen was knocked out of him.

There was Kenma, lying on a hospital bed with an IV drop attached to his right arm. His left arm was in a cast and so were both of his legs.

Kuroo went closer and the sight was enough to kill him. Kenma’s face was full of wounds and there was a gauze along his forehead. His face also had bruises and he looked thinner than usual.

Kuroo fell to his knees and started crying. He swore to himself that he would protect Kenma so what the fuck was this. He took Kenma’s right hand and he held it like his life depended on it. Kenma looked peaceful while sleeping but he knows his kitten would be in so much pain once he wakes up.

He wanted Kenma to wake up but he also didn’t want him to be in pain. His crying fit was interrupted because a doctor came in.

“Who are you?” The doctor asked him.

Kuroo stood up straight, “I’m his best friend.”

The doctor gave him a look but said nothing and continued to do his job.

“What happened to him?” Kuroo was afraid to hear the answer but he needed to hear them. He needed to know everything about his best friend.

The doctor finished checking on Kenma before facing Kuroo. The doctor took a deep breath before speaking, “He was hit by a truck.”

With that statement, Kuroo himself felt like he was hit by a truck. It’s not everyday you hear that your best friend was hit by a truck. Kuroo was feeling all sorts of emotions, especially sadness.

Suddenly, anger filled Kuroo’s every cell.  
“Where is the driver?” Kuroo’s voice was laced with venom but the doctor’s face was stoic.

“He’s at the police station. Though police doubt it was an accident.”

Kuroo looked back at the doctor so fast he might have gotten a whiplash. “What the fuck do you mean? You think Kenma- Wha- He-,” Kuroo can barely finish what he was saying.

Did Kenma try to kill himself? But why? If he had problems why wouldn’t he just tell Kuroo, or anyone else? It didn’t matter who, as long as he got help.

The doctor left the room saying he had to check up on more patients. Kuroo felt tired and wanted to go to sleep but he had to look after Kenma.

He dialed the police’s number and told him that he’s with Kenma now. The police also asked if Kuroo wanted to file a case against the driver but Kuroo said that he can’t answer now because his mind was a mess and that it wasn't his decision to make.

After hanging up, Kuroo went back to where he was seated earlier and took hold of Kenma’s hand. The hand he never wants to let go of. Kenma’s hands were soft unlike his that were rough.

The door to the room opened and it was his friends who entered. They came in one by one but kept distance from Kuroo and Kenma. Suga gasped at the sight and held Daichi’s hand.

"He looks like shit, I know." Kuroo's laugh was dry and obviously forced.

The rest of them, except for Bokuto, sat on the sofa near the window. Bokuto stood by Kuroo's side, letting him know that he was not alone in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to be a chapter story but yeah here you go. I hope you guys support this story. I promise it won't be that long, probably a max of three chapters. See you on the next update :)
> 
> Don't forget to give this story kudos, thank you :)


	2. Who Are You?

Kenma woke up two days later. Lev was the only one visitor in his room, he was watching a volleyball game on tv and was oblivious to what just happened.

"So who's winning?" Kenma asked.

"They're tied." Lev nonchalantly answered while reaching inside the bag of chips he was holding. He was just about to put the chip in his mouth when he suddenly realized who spoke.

"Kenma-san!" Lev suddenly stood up, dropping the bag of chips on the floor, and ran outside. Lev went down the hospital canteen where Kuroo, Yaku and Nobuyuki were. The three men were laughing about something but abruptly stopped because Lev appeared all out of breath.

Kuroo's alarm bells were ringing, "What's wrong?" he asked the half-Russian. "It's Kenma-san." Lev said in between breaths.

Kuroo was suddenly sprinting towards the third floor, to where Kenma's room was. He opened the door so suddenly that Kenma slightly flinched.

"Kenma! You're awake." Kuroo walked to where Kenma was who was looking at him curiously. "How are you feeling?" Kuroo asked him when he reached the seat near the bed.

It took Kenma about five seconds before answering, "My head hurts a little, but other than that I feel fine."

Kuroo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Oh thank god."

"Uhm. I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Kuroo felt like someone poured a bucket of ice over his head because he suddenly felt cold and it hurt.

He looked at Kenma's face to see any hint that might tell that Kenma was joking.

Kenma's face looked genuinely confused, like he actually doesn't remember Kuroo.

"I- uh- wha- wait." Kuroo mumbled something about calling a doctor and went to the door.

Before he could open the door he heard a snort so he whipped his head only to see Kenma trying to suppress a laugh.

"Kuroo, I was joking." Kenma was now smiling at Kuroo. It wasn't an obvious smile but they've been best friends for years so Kuroo knows.

In a mixture of relief and anger, Kuroo just fell to his knees and started sobbing. Kenma was alarmed but given the state he was in he couldn't do anything.

"Kuroo please calm down. I'm okay." Kuroo paid no mind to his best friend and just kept crying.

The door to the room opened and it revealed the people Kuroo left behind downstairs. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Their former captain was kneeling on the floor, crying. Their previous setter had this panicked look, if you asked Lev he looked constipated.

"What happened?" Yaku was looking between Kuroo and Kenma, he wasn't sure what to do. They were still standing beside the now closed door.

"I asked him who he was as a joke." Kenma’s reponse caused the others shock.

"Oh my god Kenma-san," was all Lev can say.

Yaku squatted beside Kuroo, "Oi," he poked the raven haired on the right shoulder.

"Collect yourself. Kenma was just joking." He kept poking Kuroo just to annoy him.

"It wasn't funny." Kuroo sounded like a five year old who didn't get what he want.

"Dude, Kenma himself looks like he's about to cry." Nobuyuki said.

Kuroo took a deep breath. He abruptly stood which almost made Yaku fall if not for Lev standing behind him. He walked to where Kenma was and just stood there giving him a stern look.

The other three were just watching but they were alert in case anything happens. "Don't do that again, Kitten," Kuroo carefully hugged Kenma and the others let out a breath of relief.

They chatted the whole day and it became especially noisy when Hinata and Bokuto went to visit. Suga and Daichi also stopped by but they didn't stay long. Kenma's parents also came that late afternoon because they had to do something back home.

Kuroo was exhilarated that his best friend was awake. Happy that nothing physically permanent would happen to him. He was happy but there's this itch in his system that desperately want to ask Kenma the most important question.

_What happened?_

Kuroo wanted to drive all these people away just to get answers but he knows he can't do that. He's not the only person who loves and values Kenma.

_But I'm the one who cares the most._

Kuroo went home that day with mixed feelings. He dreaded tomorrow because he had this big test coming up and also had this presentation which he hasn't even started making yet.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo immediately went to the hospital after he was done with his errands. He didn't forget to buy an apple pie for Kenma from his favorite shop.

Upon arriving he could see that it was only Kenma inside the room, he was watching some movie Kuroo haven’t seen yet. If given the chance Kenma would probably be playing games but his left hand was still in a cast.

"Hey." Kenma greeted him when he entered.  
Kuroo just went in and handed him his apple pie. Kenma eyed the bag curiously until he saw the logo of the bakery which made him delighted.

He just sat there while watching his best friend savor the apple pie. Trying to figure out how to ask him the question. He didn't want to pressure Kenma but he needed answers.

He's the only one who knows that the accident was possibly intentional. He asked authorities not to tell that detail, just that Kenma was hit by a truck. They also didn't file a lawsuit against the truck driver due to Kenma's request.

"What?" Kenma asked him when he noticed his gaze on him. Kuroo just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"You wanna ask me what happened." It wasn't a question. Kuroo hated how Kenma can read him so easily.

"You don't have to tell me anything." Kuroo said and turned to the tv.

_Who am I kidding? Of course, I fucking want to know what happened. I just don't want to pressure Kenma into telling me this. I know he will tell me when he feels comfortable. I also just want to force him to spill the beans. Argh!_

"Are you done with your internal battle?" Kuroo tried to fix his facial expression though he doesn't know what he looked like previously.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kuroo knows that Kenma can see through his lie. Even if that’s the case he will still keep up with this little façade of his.

Kenma just let out a sigh and bit on the slice of pie he was holding. “To be honest, I’m not ready to tell yet. I’m sorry.”

Kuroo scoffed and ruffled his best friend’s hair. “I know. I’ll wait until you’re ready, Kitten.”

Kenma was about to say something else but the door suddenly burst open and there was Bokuto and Akaashi. “Kenma my man, how are you feeling?” Bokuto would’ve pounced on Kenma if not for Akaashi holding him back.

The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon chatting away. The silent question of what happened is hanging above them, but no one would dare address it.


	3. I Can Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a long time to update.

Kenma was released from the hospital after two days. If you ask Kuroo he would want the younger to stay in the hospital longer. He just wants to make sure that everything is fine, that Kenma is fine. Daichi, Suga and Bokuto were with them since they borrowed Daichi's car again. Bokuto was teasing Kuroo and how he was like a mom with all his worrying.  
  
"Kuroo, the doctor said it's okay for me to go home. Now let's go.” Kenma would've dragged Kuroo out of the room himself if it wasn't for the fact that his legs were in a cast and that he was in a wheelchair. Kuroo just groaned, grabbed the handles of Kenma's wheelchair and walked away from the hospital room.

 

* * *

 

"Wow. I expected mess, but this wasn't what I expected.” This is the first thing Kenma said when they entered their apartment. There were magazines and pieces of clothing on the floor. Game consoles and three mugs were on the coffee table. Dishes that needed to be washed were on the sink. Kenma was afraid to look inside their refrigerator.

"I can explain the mess,” Kuroo said, flustered. Kenma just stared at him, which doesn't help his situation in any way. Kuroo walked over to their living room and started to fix their stuff. How was he going to explain to Kenma that he was the reason why Kuroo didn’t have the time to clean their apartment. How was he going to explain that while his kitten was in the hospital, Kuroo was on his wit’s end trying to figure out the cause of everything. Sure there was college and all, but going back and forth from the hospital plus his overthinking were taking a toll on him.

“Kuroo, what’s wrong?” Kenma asked because his best friend suddenly stopped moving. His question must’ve broken whatever trance Kuroo was in because Kuroo put down the magazine he was holding. Kenma saw how Kuroo sat on their couch like his body was the heaviest thing on earth. Kenma knew that there was something wrong, he didn’t want to assume anything by saying that Kuroo’s silence has something to do with his accident. What Kenma didn’t know was that his assumption was right.

Kuroo knew he had to talk for he was worrying the younger but how does one stop their own thoughts. He never thought that he’d be this affected with Kenma’s accident. Seeing Kenma like that and not being able to do anything but hope for the best, made Kuroo feel like he was worthless. But what made him feel more worthless was that he didn’t know what bothered Kenma to the point of trying to commit suicide. He wanted to know but he promised his kitten that he’ll wait so that’s what he’ll do. The things people do for the person they love.

Wait.

What.

“Oh god.” Kuroo’s head is now on his hands because of the sudden realization. He loves Kenma, not in a best friend kind of way but in a ‘I want to spend the rest if my life with you and I also want to fuck you’.

“Kuroo,” Kenma moved to where Kuroo was and held his hands, “what’s wrong?” The look on Kenma’s face was so pure and genuine, Kuroo had to stop himself from staring.

Letting out a sigh he squeezed the younger’s hands lightly. “It’s nothing to worry about kitten. Just a little overwhelmed that you’re here after a long time.” Kenma wanted to say something but the tired look Kuroo had made him shut up.

 

* * *

 

The day after Kenma’s return there was a small gathering at their apartment. Kuroo initially refused the idea because he wanted Kenma to rest more. Having a small gathering will obviously exhaust them both after.

“Kuroo I was stuck in a hospital for days, let me have fun.” There was no bite in his statement but that was enough for Kuroo to begrudgingly agree.

It was six pm when everybody started coming in. Lev and Hinata were the first ones to arrive, bringing two buckets of fried chicken. Bokuto was with Akaashi who was bringing fruits, which Kuroo was very grateful for. Daichi and Suga were bringing two cakes, one blueberry cheesecake and one chocolate cake. Noboyuki and Yaku brought one bottle of wine each, much to Kuroo’s dismay.

“You guys didn’t have to bring anything you know,” Kuroo was placing the food on the breakfast island. Suga was helping him while the rest where either playing on the PlayStation or watching the game.

“Don’t flatter yourself because the stuff we brought was for Kenma, not you.” Bokuto said while approaching his friends.

Kuroo can feel the stares of his two friends on him but chose to ignore them. He knows what they want and to be honest he doesn't want to deal with the issue right now. Not tonight where Kenma was all smiles and having fun. Suga put a hand on Kuroo's shoulder while Bokuto just patted him on the back.

The group took turns with the consoles, playing Tekken 7 to their hearts content. To no one's surprise, Kenma always managed to win every game. What was surprising though was his first battle with Akaashi, where the latter showed off his skills using Feng as his character. To say they were stupefied would be an understatement, even Kenma was shocked.

"Okay Akaashi any more surprises?" Daichi playfully asked him.

"Akaashi, you're a Tekken lord. The way Feng went whoosh and bam was so amazing." This was Hinata and the small orange haired ball of sunshine couldn't contain his excitement.

The rest of the night was spent playing on board games, eating and just chattering. It was almost twelve midnight when the last people left, and those people were Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi wanted to stay and help but Kuroo politely declined saying they should be on their way home now since it was already late.

"Did you have fun?" Kuroo asked Kenma who was still playing on the PlayStation, only this time it was a different game. Kenma nodded and that was all the answer Kuroo needed.

"Kuroo, thank you." Kenma softly told him. Kuroo looked at him, questioning, but Kenma's eyes stayed glue to the television.

"For what, kitten?" Kuroo can see how Kenma's brows are starting to furrow, either due to Kuroo's question or because of the game he's playing.

"For sticking by me." The statement threw Kuroo off guard. What Kuroo was expecting was thanks for agreeing to the party, not this.

"Of course, kitten. I'm always here for you, I hope you don't forget that." Kuroo's heartbeat sped up a bit at his words. Kenma just continued playing for twenty more minutes before turning off the PS4.

"Sleepy?" Kuroo asked while glancing at the clock that read 12:23am. He should take Kenma to bed soon because the younger still needs to rest.

Kuroo stood up to take hold of the handles on Kenma's wheelchair. Before he could even touch them he felt a hand on his arm. Kenma was shaking his head and pointed to the couch where Kuroo was earlier, "Let's talk."

Kuroo knew then and there that his answers were to be answered. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Was he nervous? Excited? Scared? He didn't know. Giving out a sigh, he walked to the couch and sat as near as possible to Kenma.

Once he was settled Kenma started to speak again. "I know this is long overdue. I should've told you the minute I felt you wanted to ask me." Kuroo was about to speak but Kenma held up his hand.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for myself. I need to speak up and not avoid the topic anymore. You are not allowed to say anything unless I'm finished or I permit you to. Are we clear?" Kuroo just nodded.

Kenma cleared his throat. "Okay first of all, I'm inlove with you. Not in a best friend kind of way but in a i-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you kind of love."

Kuroo was beyond shocked because Kenma never spoke like this. This is so out of character and the confession is making Kuroo's head hurt. This, however, was making his heart do somersaults.

"I was afraid the moment I realized my feelings. I tried to act as normal as I could and thank god you're dense because you didn't seem to notice anything."

"Hinata knew, I told him a few days after my realization. He told me that you most probably felt the same way for me. Lev knew, he accidentally overheard us. Lev told me you looked at me the way Daichi-san looked at Suga-san. Their words gave me hope and a spark of encouragement to confess to you"

“I was planning to tell you but I got held up by one of my professors. I was told that I was failing three of my subjects, two of them were majors. I was scared because I didn't know how to face my parents if I actually failed by finals. That alone wouldn't have been that big of a deal but then I saw you."

Kenma paused for a while, it hurt him to recall what he saw that day but he also needed to say this out loud.

"I saw you with Tsukishima-san," Kuroo's blood felt like ice. He wanted to say something so he did, "Ke-", only to have Kenma's palm flat against his mouth.

"I said no speaking, can I continue?" Kuroo nodded so Kenma removed his hand.

"You were kissing," Kenma tried to erase the image from his memories but it seemed to be burned at the back of his mind.

"I didn't know what came over me so I did what I did. I saw an opportunity and well, the rest is history," and then it was quiet. All you could hear was heavy breathing from both men.

"Can I talk now, kitten?" Kenma didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded.

"About the kiss," Kenma tried not to wince, "it was nothing. I - shit this sounds like I'm making excuses." Kuroo gripped his hair out of frustration.

"Kei and I, we were long over. You know that, kitten. That kiss was like confirmation," Kuroo took a deep breath. "Kei wanted to confirm his feelings."

At the mention of the word feelings, Kenma visibly stiffened. This didn't go unnoticed by Kuroo so he rubbed soothing circles on the younger's hands. "His feelings for Yamaguchi," the sentence must've shocked the younger because he was now looking at Kuroo in the eyes.

"The guy's an idiot for needing my help with his feelings. It's not like we actually loved each other when we dated. Now that I think about it, our relationship was mostly sexual."

Kenma was still quiet so Kuroo took it as a sign to keep talking. "I guess I'm also an idiot," confusion was obvious in Kenma's features.

Kuroo let out a shaky laugh and ran his long fingers on his raven hair. "I realized how much I love you earlier today." Kenma's usual eyes were now at their largest because of the sudden confession.

"I think I've always known I loved you, I was just too stupid to notice. Maybe the reason why it never really worked out with anyone is because it was always you." The whole time Kuroo was confessing he was just looking at their hands, admiring how they fit so well together.

A sniffle was enough to make him look at the younger. Seeing Kenma in tears broke his heart, especially when he knows that he's the reason for them. Kuroo pulled his kitten to a hug until he's finally calmed down.

"You big idiot," there was no bite in Kenma's words and Kuroo just found him too adorable so he kissed the crown of his head.

"You love this idiot anyway," Kenma just punched Kuroo's chest. "I love you too, kitten."

* * *

 

"You, my friend, are whipped," Bokuto said as he catches Kuroo checking his phone for the nth time today.

"Shut up. You're like this too when it comes to Akaashi," Bokuto just made a face and continued reading.

It was two weeks after that confession and Kenma's cast was going to be removed today. Kuroo wanted to be with him so they were going to the hospital after their classes.

"So are you boyfriends now?" Akaashi asked Kuroo when the former joined them at the library.

"Yup, I asked him last week. He was reluctant at first but he couldn't resist my charms," Kuroo winked at them and Bokuto fake gagged. "Bro, were you ever this gross?"

 

 

When Suga found out about their hospital visit he immediately offered them a ride. Kuroo tried to say no but Suga was already off calling Daichi to get the car.

"Are you two dating or something?" Suga asked once they were all outside the car and walking towards the hospital entrance. The question made Kenma blush furiously while Kuroo just grinned at Suga.

"Yup," the former Karasuno players have never seen Kuroo look so happy so they smiled at the couple and said their congratulations.

 

 

"My feet are swollen," Kenma groaned once they got out of the doctor's office. Kuroo was still assisting him in walking since his steps were a little wobbly.

"They'll shrink back to normal, kitten. Don't worry," Kuroo kissed his temple. Daichi and Suga decided to wait at the ground floor since they didn't want to ruin the new couple's quality time.

"Kuroo," Kenma quietly said, "thanks for taking care of me."

Kuroo kissed his lips real quick and pulled back with a grin, "Always, kitten. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAH. AFTER A LOOOOOONG TIME I FINALLY FINISHED THIS STORY. I'M SORRY FOR THOSE WHO WAITED T_T I HOPE I SATISFIED YOU GUYS WITH THE ENDING. PLEASE GIVE THE STORY KUDOS. I LOVE YOU. SEE YOU NEXT STORY :)


End file.
